


Dreaming of bunnies.

by Exoflexo



Series: Doyoung’s sleeping adventures. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoflexo/pseuds/Exoflexo
Summary: Doyoung catches Taeyong in the act.





	Dreaming of bunnies.

Doyoung stirred in his sleep. It was the second night in Ukraine, which meant by now his muscles were practically  _begging_ for some rest. The choreography for ‘Boss’ was a lot harder on him than the others, Doyoung just simply wasn’t a natural-born dancer. This meant that he had to spend a lot longer in the practise room to learn the choreo and sharpen his movements.

This  _also_ meant that he was able to pester a certain Lee Taeyong to give him a back massage before they went to bed. The leader of NCT was surprisingly happy to help, and did a great job of hitting all the right spots in Doyoung’s slim back. Yet after about ten minutes Doyoung noticed his new roommate getting a bit shifty, rushing his movements and then quickly getting of the younger’s frame.

When Doyoung asked Taeyong why he finished so quickly, Taeyong replied in his usual fashion; ‘Your back is too bony, it hurt.’ Then Doyoung didn’t see Taeyong for another hour as he rushed away to Ten’s room. As Doyoung recalled the strange encounter as he woke in the dead of night, he turned his head to the right to look at the older. However, all Doyoung could see was an empty half of their shared double bed. 

 _Has he gone to Ten’s room again?_ Doyoung thought to himself.  _I wouldn’t be surprised, I’m sure_ something’s _happening between those two._

Doyoung was  _convinced_ that Taeyong and Ten had some sort of sexual tension, he could see it every time they practised ‘Baby Don’t Stop’. He was certain the other members could see it too. But Doyoung didn’t really mind, it wasn’t any of his business.

All thoughts flew straight out of Doyoung’s mind when he heard a low groan coming from the bathroom on the right side of the hotel room. He searched through the partial darkness to find the bathroom door wide open, the warm light spilling into the bedroom. Hunched over the sink, was no other than a half-naked Mr Lee Taeyong. Doyoung’s large eyes widened when he saw the reflection in the large mirror above the sink.

Doyoung and Taeyong agreed that the hotel’s heating was way too hot, and therefor they both decided to just wear their boxers to bed. Doyoung wore his dark purple briefs, and Taeyong wore his black briefs. Doyoung not only now had a _very_ clear view of these black boxers through the reflection, but he now could see Taeyong stroking himself with his erection out in the open.

Doyoung wanted to look away, he felt dirty. But he couldnt help but watch as the older pressed his bright red hair against the mirror, breathing heavily against the glass. Taeyong moved his right hand like a pro against his long length, whilst the other helped hold his weight against the bathroom mirror.

Doyoung watched his bandmate’s slit eyebrows as they furrowed in pleasure, moans spilling out of his open mouth as he stroked himself faster and faster fingers ghosting over the head of his cock . However, when Taeyong’s cold eyes started travelling up the mirror, Doyoung pretended to be asleep almost instantaneously. 

He stayed in the position he had woken up in, much to his insecurity. The sheets of the bed had been subconsciously kicked down the mattress, showing the rest of the boy’s body splayed across his half of the bed. His legs were wide open with his arms either side of his head, exposing his smooth tummy and purple boxer briefs. He thanked the lords above that he had managed not to get hard after watching Taeyong masturbate. 

Somehow, Doyoung could feel the leader’s icy glare through the mirror even with his eyes shut. So he stayed completely still, chest rising and falling slowly, contrasting to his heart which was thumping rapidly in his chest.

It was somewhat normal for NCT to catch each other jacking-off in the dorms. One time Doyoung walked in on Yuta palming himself watching some anime. The pair joked about it, however, the group had a very laid-back attitude to those types of things. But this was different. Doyoung had  _never_ seen their leader even  _slightly_ effected by anything sexual. So the fact he had a front row seat to Taeyong jacking-off had him slightly excited.

’Oh..’ A soft moan came from the bathroom, Doyoung was tempted to open his eyes, but couldn’t risk getting caught watching Taeyong like a creep.

’Doyoungie...’ Doyoung’s heart lept out of his chest, had he been caught?

’mm, so pretty when you sleep.’ Doyoung heard the slap of skin, he could practically  _see_ Taeyong staring at him. Was NCT’s leader.... Getting off to the sight of Doyoung... sleeping?

Doyoung wanted to test the waters. With a newfound sense of confidence, he shifted his hips slightly and let out a pretend sigh, still keeping his eyes shut as though he was in his slumber. A low growl from the bathroom and an increase in speed of the slaps alerted Doyoung that Taeyong was indeed masturbating to the view of him. 

Doyoung wanted to smirk, but he couldn’t. He changed his position completely, sliding his left leg up slightly, and resting a hand in his hair, the other arm resting dangerously close to his clothed crotch. He was exposing his body completely to the leader. This earned himself a hitch in Taeyong’s breath and a dragged out whine as he must have reached his climax. The whines continued for a few seconds as he rode it out, after stopping completely for a few minutes.

The silence made Doyoung assume Taeyong was cleaning up his mess, so he shuffled over onto his left side so that his back was facing the bathroom. This meant he could finally smirk to himself.

After about three minutes of shuffling coming from the bathroom, footsteps approached and the large bed shifted in weight, as Taeyong crawled onto his side of the bed. Doyoung expected things to end there, but he had to surpress any noise from spilling out of his mouth when strong arms locked around his slim waist as Taeyong pressed his front into Doyoung’s back. The leader nuzzled his nose into the younger’s neck, softly pressing his damp lips against the sensitive skin. Doyoung’s eyebrows twitched at such a warm gesture coming from someone who was usually so cold toward him.

’So.... pretty....’ He said, before they both drifted off to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda cute?


End file.
